Anko :
by I am Koishy
Summary: "Que sea unica es lo que la hace tan especial" Kakaanko One Shot...Espero y les guste   .


Este es mi primer trabajo…estoy un poco nervioso: B….pero bueno espero pasen un buen rato leyendo ^^

Nota: Los personajes que utilizo no son míos son de Malasia Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Cuando entré a la Academia de maestro-jounnin decidí que sólo se trataría de ayudar a los estudiantes en sus técnicas y acoplarme con mis compañeros. Ya bastante complicado era mi doble vida, como para enmarañarla más intentando ser sociable. Platico y me la llevo bien con todos, pero me mantengo distante, no he entablado amistades profundas ni, mucho menos, he tenido una relación amorosa. No ha faltado quien quiera llevar una conversación a otra cosa, pero hasta ahora nada fuera de lo normal.<p>

Entre mis compañeros, hay una chica muy linda, su nombre es Anko. Ha estado algo así como enamorada de mí desde que nos conocimos en los exámenes chunnin. Me conmueve mucho cómo cruzamos miradas y hace su sonrisa de papas sabritas cuando nos saludamos. Es con quien más platico en la academia y de los pocos a quienes he invitado a mi casa. Lo que más me enternece es que en todos estos años, a pesar de que se le nota a leguas de las ganas de llevarme a lo oscurito (conociéndola).

Ayer, fui a su casa. Teníamos que preparar unos archivos de diferentes misiones. Cuando terminamos el papeleo me invitó a ver la tele. Nos recostamos en su cama y pusimos una película.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?- Me preguntó de pronto

-Claro ¿Qué cosa?

-No quiero que me cambien de sección...

-O sea ¿Cómo?

-Es que... cada vez falta menos y... sabes... estoy muy acostumbrada... no quiero dejar de verte...

-No tenemos que dejar de vernos.

-Pero... sólo nos vemos en la academia y en uno que otro día libre... este... te voy a extrañar mucho.

-No inventes, no te pongas así Anko (aunque si era algo raro verla así), que falta mucho para que acabemos y podremos seguir viéndonos después.

-¿De verdad?- Me dijo sonriendo -Es que yo... es que tú me... no quiero dejar de verte...

Me provocó tanta ternura verla tratar de decir que me quería, que la interrumpí con un beso en los labios.

-¿Eso querías decirme?

Se puso tan colorada que parecía reventarle la cara. Se notaba que le había gustado y estaba emocionada, pero igual se le veía el pánico en los ojos. Sus manos le sudaban como mojarritas recién pescadas y estaban más heladas que las pompis de un pingüino.

-¿Eso querías decirme?- Le repetí acercándome más a ella y arrastrando un poco la voz, enfrentándola, acercándome mas a ella y poniéndole mis labios entreabiertos a unos centímetros de los suyos. No respondió a mi pregunta, pero me devolvió el beso.

Fue suave, de esos en que los labios apenas se exploran, se paladean, se gustan.

Entre beso y beso, comenzaron las caricias. La veía con ojitos suplicantes como preguntándome «¿Puedo?» Me respondió quitándose su malla y reaccione buscando sus muslos. Nos desnudamos.

Estaba ansioso. En su carita se notaban agolpados el deseo, la sorpresa y la urgencia. Acaricié entonces la piel tibia y fina de su sexo, en un pequeño masaje.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunté

Respondió con una sonrisa incrédula, nerviosa. Saqué un preservativo de la bolsa y tome mi miembro con mi mano y me puse el condón. A penas la metí en los labios, ella gimió y apretó los muslos:

-¡Ah, ah!- Gemía mientras me unía a ella.

Me iba a ganar la risa cuando vi sus ojitos asustados y su carita de vergüenza, era obvio que estuvo esperando esto-No te preocupes- le dije - Le di un beso y empecé con el vaivén, primero fue delicado, lento por así decirlo, quería que ella lo pasara de lo mejor posible conmigo, cuando empecé a aumentar la velocidad escuchaba sus gemidos los cuales ahogaba mientras la besaba, en un momento ella se aferro a mi espalda y aumente un poco mas la velocidad, fue cuando ambos estuvimos en el paraíso unos instantes. Nos recostamos desnudos y nos pusimos a platicar. Las cartas sobre la mesa: Le dije que no quería que se ilusionara ni lastimarla. Que somos amigos y eso no debía cambiar porque alguna vez lleguemos a acostarnos. No sé si estuvo completamente de acuerdo, pero desnudos y con la promesa de buen sexo gratis, no estaba en condiciones de regatear ninguna de mis condiciones. Clavar sin clavarnos, ese fue el pacto.

Y se lo expuse cerquita, mirándola a los ojos, acariciando su cabello y ofreciéndole de nuevo mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Cerramos el trato con un beso que a los tres minutos nos tenía ya abriendo un segundo condón. Siempre se siente distinto cuando a quien le haces el amor está inspirado por algo más que el puro deseo. Siempre hay algo diferente, también, cuando no se está haciendo por dinero. En el segundo intento fue más especial. Hicimos el amor suavecito y con más intuición que experiencia.

Sentí algo de culpa de regreso a casa. Espero que no se ilusione de más. Quise regalarle una aventura, un recuerdo inolvidable, no romper su corazón. Ojalá lo tome así. O ¿Ustedes que creen?

* * *

><p>_Bueno<p>

Ese es mi primer trabajo: B.

Espero que les haya gustado….

Un saludo ^^

Bye


End file.
